Gore
Gore is a velociraptor that came from the past by dr brain drain's time machine when it came back to the city of superopolis & put in the zoo. The dinosaur later gained the abilty to understand other languages from dr telomere chips, including animals. The Return of Meteor Boy? When all of Superopolis has been transported 65 million years into the past by Professor Brain-Drain's Time Tipler, a group of velociraptors attacked. Ordinary Boy found a way to transport back to the right time. As the citizens were transported back to the present, a velociraptor followed as well. It was decided for the reptile to be placed in the Superopolis Zoo. The Great Power Outage The velociraptor, along with the rest of the animals were fed with bags of Dr. Telomere's potato chips as zoo chow. One day, during the election gathering of Mayor Whitewash, the velociraptor spoke as animals that gained new abilities broke free. The dino introduced himself as Gore to a young group called the Junior Leaguers. Gore revealed that he can now understand other species' languages and speak them. Through it, he gained intelligence and figured out how he ended up in the zoo. Gore then summoned a group of propeller-tailed monkeys, an acid-spitting cobra, and a cheetah with teleprtation spots to escape. Gore wanted to talk to Mayor Whitewash about better treatment and rights of the animals. But everytime the reptile made its approach, Whitewash and his supporters would flee. Back at the zoo, he renamed it Zooperopolis. Gore then noticed the Junior Leaguers running away from an angry mob, so he sent a group of long-tongued armadillos to resuce them. Gore told them that even though he's a carnivore and still likes meat, his intelligence to know a being made it hard to be predatory and not many died to provide him a meal. When asked what was its main diet, Gore opened up a cabinet of potato chips that has been fed to the animals. He allowed Ordinary Boy to take some, as many of the animals found ways to scavenge food around the city, which made it hard for Gore to communicate with the mayor. Gore then began to notice that the some of the animals began losing their powers. Also, some of the remaining super animals began using their new abilites abusively, especially the carnivores on their prey. So he went to City Hall to negotiate with Mayor Whitewash. Everyone there fled at the sight of the velociraptor, evacuating the building. Gore then stopped at the mayor's office, where he overheard a conversation between Ordinary Boy and a villain called the Red Menace. When the Red Menace was about to attack the lad, Gore made his entrance, frightening the old villain. As O-Boy and the dino escaped, Gore told he now knows that the potato chips were the source of the powers and the humans' use of them is more worthy than used by animals. The velociraptor then went to get the animals back to the zoo in preparation for things to return the way they are.